Since the inception of contact lenses circa 1965, various strategies have been employed for the efficient and practical storage of contact lenses during periods of non-use thereof. In general, contact lens cases fall into two categories, namely, those employed for short term storage of lenses, typically not exceeding a day, and those for longer term storage. In the latter case, a larger quantity of saline or other suitable solution is required to assure thorough soakage and thereby cleaning of the hydrophilic contact lenses from debris or bacteria that they may have been acquired during a longer period of usage. In the case of contact lens cases of the first category, a smaller quantity of saline solution is required. However, regardless of the type of case required, a persistent problem has been that certain users will eventually lose or damage a particular contact lens and thereupon generally will not know the spherical or power measurement, axis, diameter, or other data about a lost or damaged lens, thereby requiring a visit to an optometrist in order to replace or reorder the contact lens.
Therefore, there is a need for providing contact lens users convenient storage and easy access to contact lens data for reordering or confirming their contact lens information. Moreover, there is a further need to improve indicia of existing contact lens case to reduce the likelihood of misplacement of a pair of contact lenses within a contact lens case.